


The hollows of your face below my face

by EnVienaHayCuatroEspejos



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnVienaHayCuatroEspejos/pseuds/EnVienaHayCuatroEspejos
Summary: 在亚瑟·潘德拉贡的个人编年史里，“公元”应当替作“尤瑟·潘德拉贡之死”。





	The hollows of your face below my face

 

_潮湿的暮色／带给我一个声音，我渴望的声音，／我的父亲回来了，他没有死去。_

——博尔赫斯《雨》

 

亚瑟有时会悄悄去那块石头边上坐着。时至今日他仍然很难相信他的父亲沉眠其中：烈风和冰冷的湖水已经磨损了石像原本的形状，它变得圆钝多孔，形状怪异，上面覆满了水草与苔藓，怎么也看不出一位昔日国王的轮廓。但亚瑟偏偏又只能不情愿地接受这一种历史，纵使它听起来荒诞不经，像漏风茅草屋顶下开裂的圆木桌上传递的又一个民间传说，在杯盘碰撞声里跌宕起伏。因为是他亲眼见证它，是他亲身感受它。

他没有向任何人提及他第一次靠近那块巨石时的感受。每个人都熟悉那个白天最出名的部分：在握紧剑柄时他的血脉嗡鸣，圣剑莹蓝的魔力注进他的手指，令他的眼睛里燃起灼灼蓝焰，一个传奇的象征。但无人知道的是在那之前他首先被一股巨大的哀痛贯穿，响亮而遥远，像地平线外随风而来的一声丧鼓，像漆黑深水里巨龙死前的最后一次心跳。它的震波击打在亚瑟的心上。那一刻被埋没的国王仿佛洞察了自己命运的一角，这痛苦令他感到熟悉，因他无法承受它分裂成碎片，洒落在他每一个夜晚的睡眠里，以模糊的面目逼近他，直到他陡然惊醒。那时他还没有攥住圣剑之柄，甚至离它尚有两步之遥；今天他明白使他疼痛的究竟是什么。

新国王伸出手抚过岩石日渐圆滑的边缘。他艰难地猜测着他父亲骨骼的走向，从冰冷的石质中找寻尤瑟的脊背、肩膀和脸庞。亚瑟充沛的想象力往往在这项活动里落败，后来他宁愿将手覆在冰冷的石头上，仅仅是沉默，不猜想也不回忆，奇怪的是这样他反而感到更加平静。唯一能轻易辨别出的是尤瑟的后颈，那里留下一道永恒的伤口，狭长而幽深。亚瑟用拇指摩挲它。他目睹着剑刃在空中旋转，坠落，深深刺入父亲的脖子留下这伤痕。他睁大眼睛又闭上。他奔跑过漫长的时与空最后回到这道伤口边，他将剑从它之中抽出。他开始清醒并开始疼痛。

 

在亚瑟·潘德拉贡的个人编年史里，“公元”应当替作“尤瑟·潘德拉贡之死”。那之前尤瑟有力的臂膀将他抱起，他在高处环视着毛皮的柔软、挂毯的华丽、宫廷火把的明亮，被世上最安全的怀抱守卫。那之后他的睡梦失去屋顶的庇护，淹没他父亲的湖水整夜在他的骨骼上降雨，化作凌晨醒来时流满身体的盗汗。

很多年里亚瑟想不起他的父亲。他的记忆和他的梦境一起破碎，像风暴里的海域，一个影子隐藏在所有虚幻的泡沫深处但他无暇去探究。天知道他是谁，他对每个人都这样说，无非是又一个嫖完就走的海盗，希望他射箭的准头也有这么好。他半失忆地成长起来，变得狡诈又勇猛，侠义又温柔，他是妓女的孩子，混混的兄弟，青楼的打手，街区的霸主，他没有父亲，也不需要一位。他只是连夜连夜地做梦。

 

最开始记起父亲的脸也并没有让他好受一些。相反，他的噩梦变得更加充实，几个模糊的暗色碎片变换成尤瑟清晰的面容，变换成男人沉郁坚毅的眼睛和其中映出的血色，变换成他父亲朝他喊叫，快走——而水流将他送远，远到他阻拦不了父亲的死，却没远到能让他看不清它。亚瑟从梦里挣扎出来，他痛恨这种无能为力。他早已长成一个能在包围中径自割去维京人胡须的男子汉，却永远作为一个弱小的男孩被困在记忆中，被困在父亲临死的眼神里。

这生命中最深的悔恨要一直等到他回想起更多细节才消弭。孩子捡起那把剑，抓着锋利的剑刃递给父亲，锋刃割裂皮肤的疼痛并没有让他逃避；他没有闭上眼睛，他注视父亲将圣剑抛向半空，在他面前单膝跪下，任由剑锋坠落，插进自己的颈项。年幼的亚瑟一直大睁着眼睛记忆这一切，直到太过撕裂的痛苦将这些画面吞没。他并非一个懦夫，他并没有逃开，他只是年纪太小。而他今日已然长大成人。成年的亚瑟大步向前，在剑尖扎进父亲脖子前的一瞬间握住了剑柄，摩擦让他掌心的割痕流出血来，湿漉漉地浸透了剑柄上缠绕的布条。

尤瑟·潘德拉贡抬起眼看他。视线交汇的一瞬间亚瑟忽然意识到他父亲是多么的年轻，甚至同他都要相差无几。他想要说些什么，鉴于在之前的梦里他从未得到机会开口，但尤瑟先叫了他的名字。亚瑟，他的父亲说，这把剑属于你了。

命定的国王眨眨眼，从幻境中醒来，发现自己仍然趴在潮湿的石板地上，化身怪物的叔父正打算最后一击将他结果。但这会亚瑟·潘德拉贡感到前所未有的轻盈有力。他的父亲没有再死去；他的父亲活在他手中的剑里。他抬起手臂。

 

多年以后的今天亚瑟依然会感到惊奇。刀锋划过皮肤流出的血里有他父亲的气息；五指蜷曲拉扯下来的发丝里有他父亲的颜色；而当他在镜前濯洗面庞，抬眼的一刹那会看到他梦中对视过的那双眼睛。他竟能往镜中寻他的梦境。就仿佛他父亲的生在他身上延长，他父亲的死在他命中延迟。

噩梦再也没有搅扰年轻的国王。

 

最后一缕夕照洒在国王的脸上，他倚靠着石像，仰起脸迎接它温柔的抚触。暮色寥阔，一只鹰平展巨翅从山头滑过。亚瑟想起许多年前的一个黄昏父母带他登上塔楼，夕阳也是这样缓慢地沉没在群山之间。他透过记忆的眼睛注视着过去，霞光照耀下尤瑟的面容显得愈发温柔，同现今的他一般年纪的旧日国王倾身亲吻了妻子，又吻了她怀抱中尚且年幼的男孩的额头。

如今已是男人的男孩坐在父亲的墓石边，伸开手掌凝望片刻，然后将嘴唇贴上手心的圣痕。

 

FIN.

 


End file.
